


Shout When You Wanna Get Off the Ride

by sasha_davidovna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, spn_summerlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_davidovna/pseuds/sasha_davidovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Dream a Little Dream of Me." The day after Sam's dream, Bela decides to make it reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout When You Wanna Get Off the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ryuutchi for the spn_summerlove exchange.

Dean, jittery with caffeine, had finally been ordered out to the bar down the road for a few rounds of pool, but with his pacing and cranky mutterings gone, the leaky faucet in the bathroom had taken over and Sam had made little progress for over an hour. Finally, the words swimming in front of his eyes, he shut the laptop with a little more force than necessary and sprawled onto the bed, clicking off the light above his head. It wasn't fair to sleep in front of Dean, but maybe he could catch a little shut-eye while he was gone. Even just closing his eyes in the dark would feel good.

Only it didn't.

He'd shoved the dream to the back of his mind for most of the last 30 hours. Dean and Bobby were more important, and keeping Dean awake and too occupied to start shooting anything had taken most of his attention for most of the afternoon and evening. With Dean gone, the memory suddenly flooded back with a vengeance.

More unfortunately, his thoughts were not the only thing flooded.

He didn't even like her, he reminded himself, pressing uncomfortably at his dick to try to calm it down, and outside of dreamland there was no reason to think the feeling wasn't mutual. She'd _shot_ him, for crying out loud, and if that wasn't a clear message about her feelings, he didn't know what was.

Unfortunately, his body didn't seem to be taking the hint. The sound of her cries rang in his ears, and soon other memories crowded in as well. The swing of her hips as she'd walked away from them in Buffalo, the smell of her perfume, her smile as she'd turned away up in Massachusetts, inviting as the slip-slide of silk sheets and soft skin. The stiff, faded comforter on his bed suddenly started to itch.

With a grunt of annoyance, he stood up and stalked to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water, but the faucet dripped with even more enthusiasm when he turned it back off, feeling better, and no amount of twisting or banging would quiet it back down. Obviously, there would be no more sleep for him tonight than for Dean. Grumpily, Sam grabbed his jacket from the closet and the key from the top of the television. He'd walk to the bar - it wasn't far and the night air would do him good...

He rounded the corner halfway down the hall and nearly ran smack into Bela as she stepped out of her own room. She gave a startled gasp that might even have been genuine.

"Sam!" she said. "I thought you were gone with Dean." She sounded unnerved, but even as he watched she collected herself, surprise smoothing over into her usual expression of smug amusement. "Don't you have to babysit?"

"Actually, I was just out for a walk," Sam said, aiming for lofty, but sounding petulant, even to his own ears.

"I didn't realize you were the walking type," she said, looking even more amused. She was dressed in black, her hair tied up in a snug bun, white face and neck nearly luminescent in the dim hallway.

"I just felt like it," he muttered.

"Well, enjoy," she said, pulling on the pair of black gloves she held in her hand and wiggling her fingers experimentally. "I have an appointment with a jewelry box."

"I knew you were lying about Flagstaff."

"Only partly," Bela grinned, sashaying down the hall. "Good night!"

Sam groaned inwardly. "Bela, wait!"

She turned back, smiling. "Yes?"

"You know I can't just let you go steal some dangerous object and send it off to god knows who for god knows what."

"_Let_ me?" Her eyebrows shot up. "I wasn't aware you were my boss, Sam Winchester."

"You know what I mean!"

"What are you intending to do, tie me up?"

Sam made a strangled noise and closed his eyes, fighting the image. "Is there any point to asking politely?"

"No." She laughed.

Sam swallowed hard. "Well, then, I suppose, er, tying you up is one option."

"Kinky," Bela said approvingly, her smile deepening when he blushed. She held out her hands expectantly, pale line of skin visible at her wrists between gloves and turtleneck.

"I don't, uh, have any-"

Bela snorted and dropped her hands. "Better luck next time, I guess." She turned to go.

Dammit. Please, God, let her not slap me. Or shoot me, Sam thought desperately, crossing the gap between them in two big strides and grabbing her by the wrist.

"Bela, please!" he said.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to tug her arm out of his grasp. "I could get you locked up for assault!"

"I could tell the police why I was trying to stop you," he retorted.

Bela scowled. "Fine. I won't go. Tonight. Are you happy?"

"Never," Sam said.

"Do you even realize-" she began, then stopped. Sighed. "Never. Happy now?"

"Thanks," Sam said, dropping her wrist.

She tugged off her glove and pushed up her sleeve to examine the fading white marks of his grip. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you, Sam," she said, sounding annoyed. She yanked her sleeve back down to cover the marks.

"Sorry. Kind of." Sam shifted uncomfortably, hunching his shoulders. "Well, I, uh, guess I'll be seeing you around."

Bela rolled her eyes. "Really, Sam, is that the best you can do?"

"Uh... what?"

She leaned in closer. "You were so much more _enthusiastic_ yesterday."

Sam choked, dissolving into a coughing fit. "That was you," he managed, when he'd regained some of his composure. "You sent that with the dream root."

"I had to test it out, didn't I?" Bela said, shrugging. "And a girl needs a little fun now and then." She smiled, slow and hungry. "You wouldn't be up for a rematch, would you?"

Sam hit the wall without even realizing he'd been backing up, Bela's palm on his chest, long fingers teasing at the buttons of his shirt. "Uhh..."

"Oh, for heaven's sakes!" Bela said. "You can't possibly be a virgin. Stop acting like one!" Her other hand snaked up through his hair, pulling his mouth down hard for a kiss.

"You're serious about this?" he said incredulously when she let him go.

"I told you, a girl needs a little fun now and then," Bela said, tugging his mouth back to hers and quickly driving all thoughts of big mistakes and really bad ideas from his head. It had been so _long_.

"Room?" he gasped a few minutes later, emerging briefly for air.

"That's more like it," Bela grinned,grabbing his hand and running back to her door. She nearly fumbled the key, squirming against him delightedly as he sucked at the nape of her neck from behind, and they all but fell into the room as the door opened, breathless and laughing.

Bela tugged the turtleneck up over her head, revealing a black tank top, low-cut and tight enough to do magnificent things to her breasts. She laughed again as his eyes widened greedily, and unpinned her bun, shaking her hair loose as she backed him up against the wall by the light switch and began to tug at the buttons on his shirt from the top as his fingers worked their way up from the bottom. She was faster, and their fingers met not quite in the middle, shucked the shirt off together. He tugged his t-shirt up over his head after it, getting tangled for an instant in his haste, as she traced eager fingers down the muscles of his chest and stomach.

"Onto the bed," he said, hoarse, and she didn't need any urging, bounded over, shoving the covers down and squirming out of her pants in a few smooth, practiced movements, watched as he dropped his pants.

Sam leaned down, sweeping her under him as their mouths met, her hair fanning out unevenly around her as her head hit the pillow. Steadying himself, he moved downward, earning a sigh of pleasure as he licked feather-light down the pulse of her throat, sucked at taut nipples through the cotton-lycra of her shirt.

Her hands were tangled in his hair again, pushing insistently down, and he stopped to bite gently at her hipbones, not ready to take orders yet. She yelped, tightening her fingers in his hair, and he grinned, teased his fingers under the elastic of her panties to brush along the wet folds below.

"Bastard," she moaned. "Come on!"

"All in good time," he said from between her legs, grabbing her hand to stop her as she started to pull them down herself. He shoved the soft cotton to the side and licked experimentally, earning another soft moan, a shiver of pleasure in her thighs.

His dick throbbed at the taste, so familiar, and yet unique, and he slipped his fingers inside her, wanting more, slipping easily through the wetness as he continued to lick. Bela moaned again, pushing his head harder against her and he spread her a little with his fingers and pushed his tongue inside, feeling her shudder around him.

"Harder," he heard her gasp, and obliged, fucking her with his tongue and fingers, teasing at her clit with his free hand, licking and sucking until she tossed and whined above him, and his senses were filled with the scent and taste of her, the sound of her cries.

She came with a shudder that gripped her whole body and collapsed back onto the bed, dazed and flushed, as he crawled out from between her legs.

"Not bad," she said when her breathing calmed down. "Not bad at all, Sam Winchester."

"Oh, I'm only getting started," he said, flopping down next to her, trailing fingers still slick and wet down her torso.

She stilled beside him at the touch. "No," she said. "I have a better idea."

Sam propped himself up on his elbow to watch as she slipped off the bed and pulled a small suitcase out from under it.

"Holy sh-" He thought his eyes might pop out of his head when she flipped it open. Jess had blushed the first time he'd found her vibrator, though her embarrassment hadn't lasted long. This looked more like half a moderately sized sex store.

In fact, given Bela's proclivities, it probably was.

She picked expertly through the toys, not at all embarrassed, and pulled out a harness and blue silicone dildo. "Will you let me fuck you up the ass?" she asked.

"I, er..." he stammered, staring at the smooth plastic in her hand. He swallowed. "Do you know what you're doing with ... that?"

"Do I look like someone who doesn't know what she's doing?"

"No," he admitted.

She tapped the thing gently against her lips, making his dick twitch anew. "Come on. It will be fun."

"Lube?"

She rolled her eyes and tossed him the container. "Scared?"

"No!" he said, with more bravado than he felt.

"Good." She grinned. Quickly, she locked in the dildo and buckled on the harness, then shoved him back onto the bed and climbed up to kneel over him. "Relax," she ordered, pulling off her halter top to loose her breasts, squirting a liberal amount of lube onto her hands, and bending over to take him into her mouth.

Sam groaned as her tongue swirled down his dick, and felt her smile through the warm heat of her mouth. Slippery fingers brushed across his inner thigh, stroked delicately at his balls, and trailed downward. He flinched a little at the first probe and Bela paused, humming deep in her throat. The vibration made him gasp in pleasure, and he felt her finger push gently further, adding a second as he squirmed, not quite comfortable yet, not quite not.

She popped her mouth off his cock, the sudden rush of cool air making him gasp again, and began to work her fingers gently back and forth, then harder, and suddenly she got it, got the rhythm and the spot that worked, and he felt his eyes widen, breathing sharpen, speed up, shallow, panting gasps that wracked his body.

"Good boy," she murmured, lips still red and swollen from sucking him. "Good job. There."

"Bela," he panted. "Bela, I-"

She leaned down to kiss him, easing her fingers out. "Shush," she whispered. "Haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

He let out a breath that was half a laugh, half a disbelieving snort as she slicked up the dildo and moved herself into position.

"Ready?" she asked, fingers working over his dick.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed at the touch, but he managed to grunt an assent and she slowly eased the head inside. "Fuck," he gasped, startling himself, the dildo already thick and strange within him.

"That is the general idea," Bela said, leaning to give him a better view of her breasts, fisting his dick in a lube-slicked hand as she pushed in further. "You like that?" she murmured. "Like me fucking you?"

"Nnnngn," Sam said, squirming.

She laughed, hand moving faster, tighter around his dick. "You'll be screaming my name before I'm through with you," she said.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Sam gasped,

She smacked him on the flank. "Relax, big boy. It's a promise," she said, and pushed the rest of the way in. Sam grunted at the sensation as she hit something interesting, and she began to move gently back and forth above him, shifting in her search for the right angle.

His breath caught When found it. "Do that again," he panted, and she grinned, thrust in harder.

Sam growled, arched against her, and the next thrust hit home, blinding pleasure washing over him. He heard his own keening as his body writhed under the dildo, saw Bela's smile through unfocused eyes as her hand closed again around his cock.

"Holy fucking-" he heard himself say, and let go.


End file.
